Sanjay and Craig, Growing Pains
by Dweaver123
Summary: Here is fanfiction I did of Sanjay and Craig, I hope you guys like it. I messed up one the one line, and I am having trouble editing it. It should be He didn't like coming to The Frycade in a way and thanks said Sanjay. Sorry about that guys.


Sanjay and Craig, Growing Pains

In his room, a tired Sanjay wakes up to his alarm clock, shocked at first but then recooperates holding his hand to his head. Ow, Craig, wha, what happened yesterday? You partied too hard last night dude, Sanjay looked at him with confusion. Partied?, Sanjay said. Yeah, you were going through soda like there was no tomorrow, just like old times right buddy. Yeah just like old times, he signed as he got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. It has been six years now since Sanjay has had Craig, he was about to graduate high school, and Belle, she was about to graduate from college to become a nurse having every boy around her doing whatever it takes to be with her. Sanjay's hopes of being with her have now been shattered, when they were younger, she wasn't as popular and thought of Sanjay as cute but now they hardly talk. Sanjay, what's on the schedule today?, asked Craig. The Frycade? I don't now Craig my stomach still hurts from last night. Come on replied Craig, a few wings won't hurt you. Well, okay. As the two left to go to The Frycade, they ran into Hector and Megan. Hey Sanjay, what's up said Hector, hi Sanjay said Megan. Hi guys replied Sanjay, what re you guys up to? Oh just studying for finals replied Megan. Yeah, I'm so stressed out, I cant even think straight interrupted Hector. Yeah, this next week is going to be rough said Sanjay, we are actually about to head to The Frycade, do you guys want to come with? Sorry Sanjay, I got to study Megan said, see you dude said Hector. Yeah see you guys, Sanjay watched them walk away as he thought to himself. They are still the same awesome people I met six years ago, Hector still wears a muscle shirt and jeans and Megan still wore her pink dress with jeans letting her blond hair float down. Three years ago, Sanjay was in a relationship with Megan, but his feelinngs for Belle became overwhelming and they agreed to just be friends. Megan is now with Hector, and despite his little regrets, he is glad that they are happy together. Sanjay and Craig continued to walk down the street, they saw Mr. Noodleman gardening and Huggle Bunny doing his own thing as they opened the door to The Frycade were they saw Toughlips enjoying a smoke by the jukebox, despite some differences, not much has changed. Hey Sanjay said Penny, hey dude said Craig, what's up?, said Sanjay. Nothing much just same old, same old. How's school. Rough replied Sanjay, I am failing a class of mine. That is rough replied Penny, but don't worry your a smart kid, you will get through it. Thanks Penny, where's Belle? She is in the back working today, she talks about you a lot. She does?, asked Sanjay. Yeah, here she comes right now. Hey dad, says Belle as she texts on her phone. Belle, look who came to visit? Oh hey guys said said, while still looking at her phone. Penny laughs uncomfortablely, I'll leave you guys to be. So, do you guys want a table or what?, said Belle. Yeah, can we get the booth to the left of the room said Craig, pointing to the exact spot. Sure she replied, while still texting on her phone. So, what can I get you guys? We'll take a plate of wings just like always said Sanjay, yeah whatever replied Belle. As she walked away, Sanjay looked towards Craig with a sad look. Dude, what's going on with her? I don't know man, just ignore it. Now off her phone Belle comes back. Here are your wings guys, thanks Sanjay. Yeah, no problem, Belle replied. Just then a big muscle guy with a black tee shirt, jeans and blond hair in a ponytail came in, with the rock music playing on the jukebox it looked like something from out of a movie. Hey babe how are you? Oh my gosh, Mike. I am great, how are you? Cant complain, ready to ditch this place? I got a motorcycle, sure replied Belle. Mike looks at his phone, hold that thought I'll be right back said Mike as he leaves. Oh okay, no problem. Sanjay tried to look away. He started to the coming to The Frycade in a way, he liked to be with Craig and Penny was nice but he always just sees Belle in another relationship. Sanjay remembers kissing a picture of Belle, and her mom telling everyone about it the next day. It used to be a good memory, but now it started to make him feel down. What's talking him so long said Belle as she leaves through the back of the restraint to go check on him. Ah, Belle screamed. Belle, it is not what it looks like, you were making out with her Mike, how could you do that to me? Belle looks at the tall girl with black hair trying to forget about the kiss she just saw, with tears filling in her eyes she ran back into The Frycade. Belle, what's wrong asked Penny, but she gave no response. Belle is everything okay?, what's wrong asked Sanjay as he walked over towards her. Nothing Sanjay, leave me alone. Belle, what happened? Nothing, Belle would you just talk to me? Sanjay gave her a napkin to wipe her eyes with, Craig can we get a minute? Sure dude, said Craig looking akward as he and Penny left the room. Belle took a deep breath. Mike cheated on me, Sanjay. Sanjay signed, I knew he was no good. Sanjay, Belle said, you've been there for me all this time and I never even noticed. I'm sorry. This was true, Belle broke Sanjay's heart many times in the past, but he had a feeling inside of him that something was going to change. Sanjay gripped Belle for a hug and said, Belle you broke my heart many times before, it wasn't a childish crush but I forgive you. I hope something can work out between the two of us someday, Belle did not respond but stopped crying and continued to hug Sanjay. Sanjay again remembered kissing the picture of Belle when he was twelve years old, but did not feel too sad and said someday, hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
